Current socket tools come in a variety of shapes and sizes for a variety of uses with some uses being somewhat generic and other uses being directed to a more specific task in a specific environment. Many socket tools are not compact in size as a whole, nor are their individual components compact.
Conventional socket wrenches comprise a socket and a handle in its most basic configuration. The socket has a body of a sufficient length with an aperture on one end configured to receive a fastener and a square hole on the other end of the body to receive a handle. The handle typically has a cubic shaped stud extending from one end to engage a socket and can provide a ratcheting motion once engaged with the socket. In order to use such a conventional socket wrench there must be sufficient space available to allow both the socket and its attached ratchet drive handle to engage the intended fastener and then sufficient space must be available to permit the ratchet drive handle to turn its attached socket. As such, the size characteristics of conventional socket tools create obstacles regarding how and where such tools can be used, how such tools can be transported to a job site, as well as how such tools can be stored when not in use. Another factor that is often related to the size of many socket tools is the weight of such tools. Like size, the weight of most socket tools can create obstacles regarding such tools use, transportation, and storage. As can be appreciated by any user of tools in general, these kinds of tools typically cannot be used in confined spaces which is often a necessity when attempting repairs or maintenance on certain kinds of equipment.
Other types of common tools also present certain limitations regarding their use, transportation, and storage. Conventional boxed-end and open-end wrenches are typically manufactured as a specific sized wrench for a specific sized fastener. Under such physical constraints multiple fasteners will require multiple wrenches since a single wrench will fit only a specific sized fastener. The necessity of such multiple wrenches creates the need for more space regarding the storage of these tools when not in use. Additionally, it will be necessary to transport a variety of different sized wrenches to a job site for use. Another factor that must be taken into consideration with conventional boxed-end and open-end wrenches, as well as socket tools with ratchet driver handles, is length of the handle and the amount of torque that can be exerted on the tool itself as well as the fastener upon which the work is being conducted. The application of too much torque can damage not only the fastener, but it may also cause to the tool itself to fail. The length of the wrench must be compatible with the anticipated amount of torque exerted on a fastener by the wrench. Additionally, boxed-end and open-end wrenches do not provide for a continuous engagement between the wrench and a fastener. The wrench must be removed from the fastener and repositioned on the fastener to continue the tightening or loosening of the fastener. Such discontinuous engagement between the wrench and a fastener can often make tightening or loosening the fastener more difficult.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.